Walking on Air
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: Bella Swan, a physiotherapist, has helped many people take their first steps... but not whilst taking some of her own. AH, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Walking on Air

Summary: Bella Swan has helped many people take their first steps... but not whilst taking some of her own. AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. That would make me Stephanie Meyer...

AN: An idea that just really wouldn't leave me alone and that I have high hopes for. Any opinions would, as always, be appreciated!

_ _

I hurried into the locker room and tried very hard not to trip or stumble as I usually did. I was already late and I didn't need the extra complications of having to explain a bruise or ripped shirt to my boss. It also never helped the patients to feel entirely comfortable around me when I was so clumsy.

It was a constant joke between my co-workers that I was a walking contradiction.

After all, who would ever think that a motionally-challenged klutz who practically fainted at the sight of blood could work as a physiotherapist in a hospital? I'd hated hospitals growing up, having spent more than my fair share of time in them and now I had willingly chosen a career that put me here every day. But as soon as I had seen the booth at the career fair I had known it was what I wanted to do.

I had always wanted to help people and funnily enough, even though I had a problem with actual movement myself, I always knew how it should be done by others. When my mother had insisted I take ballet classes I managed to get away with it with my knack of knowing what moves other people suited best. It became a trade-off between my teacher and me; she'd tell my mother I was good at lessons (and I'd always be sick or get stage-fright at recitals) and I'd help choreograph.

I grabbed my work top and yanked it over my head quickly, slamming the locker shut in the same motion. I was supposed to have started my shift fifteen minutes ago, and only by some miracle would my shift manager not know this; Lauren really hated me and was always glad to point out any and all of my flaws. She couldn't get rid of me though, that I knew with great satisfaction. I'd been short-listed for the honour of Seattle's best physiotherapist and the hospital wasn't about to lose out on any media or grants for new funding; if I won we'd receive enough money to replace all the equipment in the department, as well as having some left-over.

It was a huge weight on my shoulders and normally it would scare the crap out of me. But I loved my job, and that saved me. Patients came first to me and so whilst their might be people watching me, judging me, I never paid it any mind whatsoever; I was always totally focused on what I was doing with the patient. People had often said that I had a real knack for showing off, I always thought that I had a knack to my job; they were just noticing now because I was under such scrutiny.

I hurried out of the door quickly and headed down the corridor to the work station. I was stationed in the building just off of the main hospital, where the physio department was. Our ward spanned half of the ground floor and had a section on the level above us as well. The ground floor was for the outpatients and those who were on other wards but also needed physio. The second floor was for the more advanced patients whose health was otherwise not an issue. Normally it was people who had suffered accidents or had operations to improve physical disabilities. As soon as the rest of their health was considered optimal they were sent on to us.

Angela grinned at me as I skidded to a stop beside the work desk, my eyes scanning quickly over the paper strewn desk to find my schedule. If I at least knew where I was going then I could play dumb if Lauren intercepted me. Angela laughed as I waved one hand at her in greeting and started using the other to search through the piles of paper. Seriously, how did we have so much of it just lying around?

"Looking for something?" She asked amused.

"Uh-huh, and you know what," I replied, still not looking at her properly. "How many times do we do this routine?"

"Every Tuesday." She deadpanned, although I could still hear a slight chuckle to her voice.

I looked up at her then and she just grinned back at me, her hands wrapped tightly around a clipboard.

"Angela..."

"Yes Bella?"

"What's that in your hands?"

"Hmm? Oh this?" She asked innocently, flipping the clipboard so I could see the outlined sheet of our schedule. "Nothing."

I almost lunged for her. "That's mean."

"What is?" Her smirk was more than enough proof that I knew she was playing dumb.

"Very, very mean." I growled as I advanced slowly. "I didn't think you'd do that to me..."

She laughed openly, her head thrown back happily and tossed the clipboard to me lightly. "Anything for you Bells." She sing-sang as she left to do her rounds.

I almost ripped the sheet off in my haste. Scanning the lines quickly I saw that I actually had a pretty light day; a new patient, two follow-ups and a session in the salt pool. It wasn't going to be too bad and it meant I would probably be able to meet Carlisle for lunch.

Carlisle was my best friend's father and a doctor who worked in the emergency room at the hospital. I'd spent so much time over his house growing up that he was practically a second-father to me and as I no longer saw much of him since Alice moved out we got lunches together whenever we could. Due to both our hectic schedules that wasn't very often but it was nice to catch up with him; I missed the Cullen family something dreadful.

It wasn't that I didn't have a family of my own, it was just that they were nothing compared to the Cullen's. My parents loved me more than anything but they lived very different lives. My mother went wherever her husband Phil went and that was very unpredictable. Dad was a workaholic who spent all his time as police chief for the small town of Forks. He was very proud of his accomplishments and I was of him too. It's just that my parents had married young and then had me all very quickly and it hadn't worked out well for either of them; my mom was flaky and had a lot of self-confidence issues (which she had passed on to me) and my dad just wasn't very trusting. Being shunted between these two environments growing up hadn't exactly set the best of precedents for me.

But the Cullen's were nothing like that. They were open and warm and loving. I'd once joked that there were no secrets between them and we'd all laughed at the time but nothing could be further from the truth. They just knew each other so well. And ever since I'd become best friends with Alice I'd been treated exactly the same.

Pressing the clipboard back into its usual holder on the far side of the desk, and having to lift what felt like half a forest to do so, I slowly began to walk down the corridor. I didn't recognise this patients name but I'd need to stop off and get his records anyway before I saw him so that was no big deal. I briefly considered paging Carlisle but knowing my luck, and his job, if we made plans straight off one of us would have to break them; this way we'd see if we were free when we were both hungry.

The records room was one of the most secure places in the building, and for obvious reasons. It had all the patients' information in here and everything was confidential. It was an information one-stop drop and I quickly searched through the files till I found the one I was looking for. Exiting the room and walking back down the corridor I quickly scanned the information.

The patient was twenty-five years old and had suffered from paralysis of his legs his entire life. A new explorative surgery had been developed to try to treat his condition and he was one of the first people in the United States to try it. So far all his test results had been positive but they had yet to try any physical therapy. This was now going to be my job.

I hit the button for the elevator and waited patiently as I continued reading. I knew I should take the stairs but I wanted to read and absorb as much of his file as I could and doing that whilst walking would be hazardous for my health; most the time I had trouble talking on the phone and walking concurrently.

I started tapping my foot anxiously as I entered and then waited inside the elevator. For some reason I was nervous about this meeting although everything I was reading here was normal, nothing to invoke suspicion or concern.

He'd been born paralysed and he'd been entered into most of the medical trials Washington had to offer on curing paralysis. Nothing had worked up to now and now he was one of the leading patients in this new study.

Exiting I hurried down the corridor, the file safely tucked under my arm so I wouldn't lose it. I knew I was going to be on time but I was incredibly anxious to get there and get this over with. Was I really missing Carlisle that much? It was the only possible reason I could think of as to why I'd be acting this way, but it made no sense to me. Sighing I slowed down as I reached the right door. Pushing all my personal thoughts and emotions back I knocked on the door and got ready to 'do my thing'.

Hearing a murmured 'come in' I pushed open the door and started in only to stumble as I met the most amazing eyes I'd ever looked into in my entire life.

They were a sparkling emerald green that seemed to flow forever, capturing my gaze as I almost drowned in his. Bronze eyelashes framed them and it only added more depth and sparkle. Sucking in a much needed breath I managed to make my way through the door. Pulling out the file from under my arm I quickly scanned the title, needing anything to stop my eyes from staring helplessly into his.

Clearing my breath I looked up again, my gaze meeting his even though my brain screamed it was a bad idea. For some reason I just knew I'd get lost in those eyes...

Taking another deep breath I managed to speak. "Edward Mason?"

--


	2. Chapter 2

Walking on Air

Summary: Bella Swan has helped many people take their first steps... but not whilst taking some of her own. AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. That would make me Stephanie Meyer...

--

He grinned and nodded at me, his eyes fixed on mine as I headed closer to the bed he was propped up in. I tried to ignore the shiver that sent up my spine and focus on his file but his eyes seemed to be burning a hole in me.

Heat flooded my face at that thought and I mentally slapped myself. I was letting my imagination get away from me and about a patient no less! This was not professional behaviour and I drew myself up slightly, forcing my traitorous body to ignore just how his eyes were making me feel.

"Hi Edward," I said softly stopping at the foot of his bed. "I'm Bella Swan and I'm going to be your physiotherapist."

A crooked grin replaced his hesitant smile then and my imagination kicked in again as he murmured words that sounded like 'Lucky me'. Pushing that thought away (it couldn't possibly be true) and ignoring the effect that smile was starting to have on me (my knees were not weakening, just a little unsteady from standing) I pushed on with my induction. The words automatic so I didn't need to concentrate on them; instead I focused on the mantra of patient, patient, patient over and over in my head silently.

"Did your doctor tell you I would I would be coming?" My voice sounded a little hurried (I was not going to use the word breathless) as I spoke but considering we'd never met before I knew he couldn't think anything of it. Not that there was anything to it, I reprimanded myself firmly.

"He told me to expect a physiotherapist." Edward – Mr Mason, I snapped at myself – replied. "But you are definitely not what I was expecting." I bristled at that slightly until he continued. "And it's definitely my pleasure to be proved wrong."

Heat flooded my cheeks again at that as I knew my imagination wasn't making that up. Ducking my head I refocused every thought in my mind onto his paperwork.

"It says here that you had the operation three weeks ago, is that right?" I asked.

He didn't reply so I looked up to see him nodding, a sly twinkle in his eyes. "That's right," he replied once I'd met his gaze.

I looked back down immediately, more colour staining my cheeks. He had not just done that deliberately, I told myself, it's just your imagination.

"And you haven't felt any pain or soreness?" I continued. "No headaches, dizziness or nausea?"

There was silence again for a moment but I kept my head down and pretended to be focused on the chart.

"For three days after the surgery," he finally sighed. "But not since then."

"Which ones?" I pressed, still not meeting his gaze as I reached into my pocket for a pen, needing to note this information down.

"Soreness and nausea," He replied, but again after a pause of silence. "I felt sick nearly all day long and every time I moved I was sore. It only lasted for the three days though. And I haven't felt either since."

"Any other complaints?" I asked as I scribbled away, already noting the information he'd said and telling myself to track his doctor down. His silence hit me as I finished writing and I realised I had no choice but to look up at him.

I didn't know why I was being so childish about all this, about why I was acting this way. I'd just met this guy and I was his carer, for crying out loud. Why was I reacting like this?

I met his eyes slowly and the sly twinkle was out in full force. That and the smirk that grew as he slowly shook his head made me know he was being deliberately obtuse. And instead of being annoyed like hell that he was being difficult, I was actually rather pleased that he wanted to look at me so much. Or was it that he wanted me to look at him?

My eyes darted down to the chart quickly pretending to read over the information as I turned slightly to the side, forcing a frown on my face so it looked like I was thinking about what I was reading. Instead I watched him out of the corner of my eye. It was a trick I'd picked up in my last year of college; being able to watch a patient whilst they thought you weren't looking was very useful. It helped me assess their actual movements instead of what they might be putting on a show. This almost never happened but it was still a good trick.

And right now I was more than happy to have learnt it.

Edward Mason was gorgeous. There was simply no other way to describe him. I hadn't noticed it in full effect when I'd first walked through the door because I'd been so entranced with his eyes. But now that they were safely (for me anyways) occupied with staring at his bedspread I could take the rest of him in.

He was obviously tall, with long limbs and broad shoulders, and he just had this air about him that screamed it. He was lean and well-muscled but not obviously so; his chest would be rock solid when I got near it, I could tell. Pale skin gave him a compelling aura, which sounded corny in my mind but also somehow true; it shifted in the different lights of the room and in the sunshine I could almost imagine it sparkling. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones, a face worthy of a model, or a god. And he had bronze hair that fell over his face in all directions, messy but in a way that suited him; a way that just made me want to run my hands through it...

Swallowing quickly I refocused on the job at hand and tried to ignore my (once again) flaming cheeks. He had a raised eyebrow when I addressed him but otherwise showed no signs of enquiring about my flustered state.

"Have you had any type of physio before?" It was a rather dumb question, as I knew he had but my mind seemed to only be able to think of this one question and I went with it, rather than let my active imagination continue to torture me.

"Yes," he answered calmly, but there was an edge undertone. "All my life I've had muscle rehabilitation. I normally have sessions about once a fortnight whilst doing my own physio at home."

"And what does that entail?" I looked at him fully then, ignoring my jumpy stomach and trying to get a feel of the man in front of me.

"The usual." He said carelessly, his eyes leaving mine for the first time, instead of the other way round.

"Mr Mason-" I began.

"Edward." He said sharply.

"Edward," I relented whilst letting out a soft mental sigh. "I need to know what your routine is. If your body – and mind – are already sued to a regime it will be a lot easier if we can incorporate that into your recovery. The muscles won't be overtaxed by something unfamiliar and it won't be too much of an added mental strain for you to bear. This will help with your therapy."

He sighed and then nodded but didn't speak, instead he pointed to a side cabinet by the door and I walked over to it, where a book bag lay. I picked it up hesitantly and looked back over to him to make sure. He nodded again in response and I opened it and retrieved the first thing I could; a black journal. Flipping open a page I found it scrawled with dates and little comments, noting exercises and responses. It was obviously a type of diary, but instead of marking dates it marked progress in his legs.

"How long have you kept a journal like this?" I asked quietly before I could stop myself. I never asked patients about things like this, it was too personal and, most of the time, too much for them to bear.

"Since I was eight," he murmured. "After my dad decided he wanted me to try the first 'treatment'." There was such bitterness to his voice that I almost flinched.

"You didn't want to?" I started moving towards him, his journal still in my hands. I had no idea where this was coming from. This was none of my business and I certainly shouldn't be asking.

He frowned at that, but his eyes were off to the side, not meeting mine and for some reason (although it really shouldn't) it bothered me.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to," he started slowly. "It's just that I wasn't completely certain. I couldn't say no though so it happened, and then it didn't work. I was even more confused after that; so angry that it failed but at the same time so grateful. That wasn't the end of it though and my father has put my name down for every available treatment ever since."

"If it's not what you want why did you agree to it?" I had no idea when this had gone from annoying possible flirting to deep soul searching.

"I'm his son," Edward said softly. "It's my duty to do as he asks. And he only wants the best for me. How can I argue with that?"

"Because what he thinks is best for you and what is best for you might be two different things." I answered softly.

He looked at me then, right into my eyes and I almost gasped; the way they were burning with intensity made my skin crawl.

"How did you do that?" He asked breathlessly, leaning forwards toward me and I realised that I was standing very close to him, closer than I'd known I was, right next to the railing of his bed.

"Do what?" I practically croaked, my head dizzying from the feelings his stare were invoking in me.

"Say exactly what I was feeling."

My breath left me in a whoosh as he whispered his words and I had to remind myself to take in more oxygen. I watched in anticipation as he raised his arm and reached out to me; all thoughts of him being my patient flying from my head as the need to be touched by him overwhelmed me.

A slam from outside the room brought me back to my senses and I jerked backwards, where he couldn't reach me. Disappointment flashed across his face before worry kicked in as I turned from him and headed to the door.

"No! Wait, please. I didn't mean... I'm sorry. Please I-"

"I have another appointment," I said hurriedly, my back towards him as I reached the door. "I'll see you tomorrow when we'll go over your schedule for your therapy." And with that, coward that I am, I ran from the room.

I didn't stop running until I was outside, collapsing back against the cold wall as I panted for breath. My cheeks were flushed with heat that I knew wasn't from my impromptu run.

What the hell had just happened in there?


	3. Chapter 3

Walking on Air

Summary: Bella Swan has helped many people take their first steps... but not whilst taking some of her own. AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Me is just borrowing.

AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews. It's always great to get feedback on your work.

--

I sat staring at my drink as Carlisle chatted about his day so far. We were having a late lunch in the cafeteria so it was mostly quiet, or as quiet as a hospital cafeteria can get. There'd been a car accident that morning, a pretty serious one at that and Carlisle was saying about how they'd been lucky they'd managed to save everyone. I nodded my head in all the right places and thought briefly about how in about a month I'd probably be working with those same people, as they tried to regain the use of limbs. But it only worked as a passing distraction for a moment, and then my mind went back to what it really wanted to think about.

Edward Mason.

I'd never felt like this before, especially in this short of time and it was starting to freak me out. I'd felt so connected to him. And now that I was out of his room and safely not in his presence anymore I could admit to myself that that was what I'd felt; a connection.

"Bella?"

I looked up at Carlisle's worried face and realised I must have zoned out on him whilst he was asking me something.

"I'm sorry Carlisle what was that?"

"I asked if you were alright," He said softly. "You look very distracted; you're not listening to me and you've hardly touched your food. What is it?"

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts slightly before I managed a weak smile for him. "It's nothing. Just a patient."

Carlisle knew it wasn't nothing, even if he hadn't known me for the majority of my life and treated me as his own daughter for that period, he would still have known it wasn't nothing. A stranger would probably be able to tell that it wasn't nothing as well. I was a terrible liar and useless at covering up my emotions.

But one of the best things about Carlisle was that he never pressed you for anything. He would just give you a look that said he knew something was wrong and then would carry on as if everything was normal, waiting for you to tell him when you were ready. He was unfortunately, uncannily perceptive, so usually figured out what was wrong on his own and drop lots of hints that would help you. It was Carlisle's way to help anyone anyway he could so instead of making you feel pressurised by these little hints, they made you feel relieved and helped instead. But it also made you feel like a right heel when you were deliberately keeping something from him that he could help with.

Like I was right now.

It wasn't like I could tell him though. I mean, what would I say? I just met this absolutely gorgeous patient who I felt this amazing connection with, who I think also returned said connection and even though I've only just met him I already feel like I know him? Yeah, that would work out real well.

No, I couldn't tell Carlisle. Not yet, anyways. If there was a thing between me and Edward and it got to the point where I couldn't sort it myself then I would ask Carlisle's help. I was more than certain he'd know what to do so at least I had that going for me. Until then I'd just have to see how it went. After all this was me and I could have been mistaken with how he reacted, or just siphoned off the way I was feeling onto him as well. I never usually felt this way for someone so fast so although part of my head was screaming at me that this wasn't it, it was at least an option.

"Really Carlisle," I tried earnestly, reaching across the table and grasping his hand. "It's no big deal. I'll sort it." Understatement of the year but Carlisle just nodded.

"Just tell me when you're ready Bella," He said softly, staring intently at me and making me squirm under his gaze. "You're not usually like this and it concerns me."

"Thank you. You know you're support means the world to me." I replied, deflecting the attention off of me and being honest at the same time.

He smiled at me then and squeezed my hand back. "Anytime. Now are you going to help me with this chocolate dessert? You know Esme keeps telling me I should cut back on these things but I think if we share it..."

I laughed. "I don't know Carlisle... Going up against Esme, that's a tough one..."

"But it's chocolate cake Bella!" He gestured wildly with his hands and widened his eyes as if he thought I'd gone mad.

"Alright, alright! For chocolate cake," I grinned as I grabbed a spoon of his tray. "But I don't know what you're going to do about cheesecake and trifle..."

Carlisle pretended to be in deep thought as he took a huge spoonful. "This is going to take some careful planning and consideration..."

I laughed again and we spent the next few minutes demolishing chocolate cake and sharing jokes. We split ways after that, Carlisle heading to the nearest rest room so he could try for a few hours sleep before he started his next shift and me back to my own department. I only had a few hours left of my shift and then I'd be heading home, probably (though I was almost loathe to admit it) to spend the night with thoughts of Edward and analysing every little thing that had happened between us today.

In retrospect it wouldn't be that bad of a night.

Grinning to myself I started flipping through my in tray at my station desk. Most doctors sent on the files pertaining to patient's aftercare after their surgeries and I needed to see if Edward's was here. It probably wasn't the best of things for my mental state to be focusing on anything to do with him but I'd be damned if this... infatuation (I really didn't have a better word for it at the moment) would stop me from doing my job.

"Bella?" a high-pitched scratchy voice floated towards me.

I just managed to stop me shoulders from cringing as I turned around to see who I knew had summoned me. Lauren was standing at the doorframe of the room and beckoned me to follow her once she saw I was looking her way. Without waiting for my reply she turned on her heel and strode off, leaving me scowling bheind her and forced to drop what I was doing to follow her. I hated the way Lauren acted as if she was the most important person here and everyone had to fit around what she was doing.

I rearranged my facial features as I walked seeing as it really wouldn't do for my boss to see me scowling at her (much as I'd love to) and silently carried on down the corridor bheind her. I didn't like the fact that I didn't know where I was going or for what purpose. Lauren's dislike of me could mean that anything was about to happen and I would be totally unprepared for it.

We reached the elevator then and, as if on cue, it was open. Luckily it was also full with other people so it wouldn't be filled with an awkward silence showing that Lauren and I really didn't want to talk to one another. We had very little in common including work so conversation had never been a strong suit between us. Not that Lauren had ever wanted it to be.

The elevator opened and I followed Lauren out, acting like the dumb puppy she was forcing me to play. As we walked down the corridor my breathing began picking up slightly as I recognised where we were going. The route was the same one I'd taken only hours earlier this morning and sure enough as we rounded the corner, standing outside of Edward's room was a doctor and the deputy CEO of the hospital, waiting for us.

"Ah good you're here," Mr Ulley said and without waiting for an answer turned and entered Edward's room, us following behind him.

As soon as we entered my eyes locked on Edward's, whose eyes were waiting for mine, and his gaze shot jolts through me; one of heat and the other of fear. What was going on?

"This is everybody?" A brisk voice asked and I turned my attention to see two other older people in the room, a man and a woman.

"This is everybody." My Ulley answered the man smoothly and my heartbeat picked up. Ulley was only ever polite to people he wanted to please and get something from.

"Good. Then we have a matter very important to discuss." The man barked.

My gaze went back to Edward, trying to figure out what was going on, and I watched as he cringed at the man's words.

This couldn't be good.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Walking on Air

Summary: Bella Swan, a physiotherapist, has helped many people take their first steps... but not whilst taking some of her own. AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Me is just borrowing.

AN: Sorry this was delayed but my internet is being trouble and I'm in the middle of getting it fixed. As soon as it is I'll be back to my normal schedule of at least one update a week.

--

"I am Anthony Masen," the man continued and I shot another glance across to Edward; this was his father? "Head of Masen Industries and a substantial contributor to this hospital's charity events. I mention this because it is very important that you all remember these facts whilst treating my son. I do not normally like starting off an introduction like this-" Edward coughed from the bed but I'm pretty sure he was covering a snort "But past experiences have taught me to do so. My son's care is of the utmost importance, but also is his comfort. Due to his status and er, reputation we have had to deal with some very nasty incidents in the past. I do not want these repeated."

"Dad," Edward said slowly. "You sound like a talking dictionary. If you insist on doing this can you at least get it over with?"

Anthony Masen bristled at that but at a pleading look from his wife continued on as if Edward had never spoken. I was beginning to see what kind of relationship they had and was starting to understand Edward's need to please his father; Anthony Masen seemed like a very hard person to satisfy, or even perhaps love.

I blushed at the thought of that, reminding myself once again that Edward was a patient, nothing more, and I had no right to think these things about him.

"At the last two hospitals Edward's treatments have been interrupted by unwanted attentions, from both staff, fellow patients and the public. This cannot happen again as it is detrimental to his progress and distressing for us all."

I looked back at Edward and could see anger on his face but somehow I didn't think it was because of his father's words, or the situations they referred to.

"We would just like our son to receive the best possible care whilst in the most comfort." The woman, Edward's mother, said softly and Mr Ulley jumped right in.

"Of course Mrs Masen," He simpered. "And Edward will receive the utmost quality in both."

"Hmphf," Mr Masen snorted and then looked over the rest of us with a critical eye. I felt like I was being tested. "And the rest of these people are?"

"This is Dr Frazer, your son's follow-up orthopaedist-"

"Where's Dr Lameck?" Mr Masen barked.

"She is an orthopaedic surgeon Mr Masen and will meet with Edward for the follow-ups and some tests but Dr Frazer here will be your sons' attending. This is Lauren Mallory, ward manager, who will be seeing to your son's personal needs and security-" I felt a shudder run through me at the smirk on Lauren's face as she looked at Edward but ignored it; Lauren was professional if nothing else and I shouldn't be bothered by it anyway. "And at last we have Isabella Swan, who will be Edward's physiotherapist."

"Swan?" Mr Masen asked and I almost shrank back from his piercing glare. "I recognise that name."

"I thought you might," My Ulley continued simpering, a fake smile plastered across his face "Isabella here is one of the States' most highly recommended physiotherapists and has been selected for-"

"That award from the State, yes I remember now. I read it in the paper. So you thought you'd give yourself higher chances by working with my son huh?"

I blanched physically at his words and my mouth gaped open as I couldn't think of anything to say. We'd just met! This man didn't even know me and he was making assumptions about who I was.

"Dad," Edward said sharply "She's just doing her job. Leave her alone."

"Yes, that was extremely rude of you," Mrs Masen admonished before turning to me and smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry about that dear, you must excuse his rough ways. Edward has had some very bad treatment in the past because of Anthony's reputation and we just don't want to see that happen again. I hope you can understand."

"Y-yes of course." I stammered.

"Isabella was chosen because she was the best Mr and Mrs Masen, Edward," Lauren said sweetly "She has no say in who her patients are and to be quite frank I doubt even now she knows who you are and who your son is."

I really should have known better by now, as I'd been amazed when Lauren had come to my defence. But as always, the other shoe had dropped and she'd turned her words into an insult. I didn't even bother getting defensive or offended; I was far too use to her ways for that. Besides, she was practically right; I knew who Masen Industries was I just didn't know why they were such a big deal.

"What a nice surprise for once!" Mrs Masen exclaimed, smiling with an air of relief. Edward also looked slightly relieved, and pleased? Mr Masen just looked confused and annoyed. I had no idea what this all meant but quite frankly I didn't really care. All I cared about was Edward. And getting him better of course.

"Does that mean everything is to your satisfaction Mr Masen?" Mr Ulley asked and I frowned. He was acting as of this was up to Edward's father even though he wasn't even the patient.

"Shouldn't you be asking Edward that?" I blurted and then blushed furiously when all eyes turned towards me.

"Excuse me?" Mr Masen asked with a glare making me feel about two feet tall.

Lauren went to answer for me but from out of nowhere my confidence surged and before she could speak I answer Mr Masen. "You're acting as if this is your choice," I said extremely glad that my voice didn't falter or break. "But it's not, its Edward's. He's the one who's going to be here."

Everyone held their breaths, looking between myself and Edward's father. I chanced a look at Edward whilst Mr Masen seemed to consider me and was far more pleased than I should be when I saw he was smiling slightly, his eyes lit up with warmth.

"You're right," Mr Masen said finally, although it sounded like it took him a lot of effort. "Son?" He spun on his heel, immediately rebuffing me. "What do you think of all the arrangements?"

Edward let his smile bloom fully now and I fought back an answering smile of my own. "Everything's perfect."

"Good. Then this meeting is over; Elizabeth, dear? Edward, we will see you later before we leave." And with that Mr Masen swept his wife out of the door, not even waiting for his son's nod of approval.

"If there's anything you need Edward," Lauren said sweetly, although it sounded too sweet to me, sickly sweet. "Just get one of the nurses to send for me and I'll see to it personally." With that she spun on her heel and left, Mr Ulley and Dr Lameck following in her wake. I suddenly realised that I was alone with Edward and knew that wasn't a good idea and went to hurry out of the room after them when his voice stopped me.

"Don't go."

I stopped with my hand on the door, which had swung shut after the others and considered what I should do - or wanted to do. Although that was a problem as the two were quite opposite decisions; I should leave and treat him like every other patient I'd ever had, I wanted to stay with him.

"Please." His velvet voice sounded weak and I couldn't help but sigh.

Turning around I slumped against the door, keeping my head down. "I should go." I whispered.

"I know," He replied, his voice soft. "But I don't want you to."

I looked up at him then and he was staring straight at me, his eyes smouldering with emotions I didn't want to name.

"Please," He said again. "I didn't mean to scare you before... It's just I've never felt so connected to someone before... I got carried away."

"Edward..."

"I'll do whatever you want," He said hurriedly. "Be the perfect gentleman, or act as if it never happened. But please just don't run away from me again. I couldn't stand it."

I realised with horror what I'd done and started across the room towards him before I was even aware of it. "Oh God Edward, I'm sorry! I didn't even think... I-"

"I don't care," He said breathlessly as I approached. "Just please don't do it again."

I swallowed and nodded numbly. "Okay."

"Thank you," He sighed and then slowly reached for my hand, which was hanging limply by my side next to the rail of his bed. "May I?"

I'd barely finished nodding before I felt his smooth fingers entwine with my own. Electric shivers sparked from my hand through the rest of my body at the contact and I almost closed my eyes. That battle became a lot harder when his thumb began to stroke circles across the back of my hand.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I exhaled, struggling to keep my breathing even.

"I know. I just can't seem to help myself."

And looking into his eyes I knew the same was true for me; there was just something about Edward that drew me in. Making that realisation I should have dropped his hand, run from the room and made up some excuse as to why I couldn't work with him. But I didn't. Whether it was because I wanted to torture myself or because I'd told him I wouldn't run away again, I stayed where I was, stayed with my decision.

I'd see this through, wherever it went.

--


	5. Chapter 5

Walking on Air

Summary: Bella Swan, a physiotherapist, has helped many people take their first steps... but not whilst taking some of her own. AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Me is just borrowing.

AN: Again my apologies but Christmas just snuck up on me so I had no idea it was this long between updates. I get a bit technical in this chapter, with stuff about leg development and I looked it up online and read some of my sister's PE textbooks but there's a very good reason I never studied anything to do with this to begin with so if it's all wrong and I've totally misinterpreted what I've read then if anybody reading does know what I'm on about please let me know. If it sounds believable enough then let me just say this is fanfiction and I spent a couple of hours on research.

--

My alarm clock went off with a blare and I sat up straight in bed gasping for breath as I was rudely interrupted from my dream. I hit the snooze button automatically but for once didn't lie back down, instead placing my hands over my flushing cheeks. That had been a very vivid dream, and one I shouldn't even be dreaming. The worst part though was that even though my body felt like it was spiralling out of control – rapid breathing, extra blood flow to my cheeks, overactive pulse – the dream had been practically harmless.

I had just been sitting in a meadow talking with Edward as he held me.

It had to be a very sad reflection on my life when I got excited about being cuddled. And in a dream no less.

But it had happened and now I was sitting wide awake and bolt upright in my bed when I should be getting in fifteen precious minutes of extra sleep. That was my normal morning routine and this disruption was not going to help. Especially since I had a nagging feeling that this might be a new addition to my mornings; waking up from an Edward dream.

It was going to be hard enough to get through our sessions together as it was, I didn't need flashbacks of what my imagination and/or subconscious really wanted to be doing with Edward. This was brand new territory for me, in terms of risking my job and experiencing the feelings I was.

Edward had been right when he'd said he'd felt a connection, and that word summed whatever it was between us up perfectly. It was like there some sort of magnetic pull between us.

And I really shouldn't be so accepting of that fact.

Groaning I somehow managed to haul myself out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to now actually start my morning routine. A shower, brushing my teeth and combing my hair took twenty minutes and I was feeling much more relaxed. I then lost the time I'd saved that morning by standing in front of my wardrobe trying to decide what to wear that morning. I told myself I was being ridiculous as I had a uniform to wear at work and there was no choice about wearing it. I did only have to wear my shirt top though so I had options with my bottoms. However there was a reason I only had to wear the top half of the hospital uniform so I couldn't exactly just wear my sexiest pair of jeans to work.

I sighed and just grabbed the nearest trousers hanging in my direction and told myself to stop being so stupid. Edward wasn't going to see me in anything but my uniform and although that slightly depressed me, it also reminded me that this was a very unconventional relationship.

If I could even call it that.

Yes, I'd told Edward that I'd see this through but out of his presence it was starting to dawn on me just what this could mean, and what it could do; to the both of us. I could lose my job and he could lose his reputation and family's (or really father's) respect. There was so much at stake yet the only thing I found I could worry about, truly worry about, was what Edward would think. And then there was always the silver lining, the ultimate good thing that could happen from all this, the ending that would make the risk worthwhile. But I was allowing myself to get ahead of everything; first I had to get to work.

I was early to work and was able to take my time in the locker room, going through my schedule in my head and trying to figure out whether I was relieved or annoyed that I didn't have a session with Edward until after lunch. I was missing that feeling I got in the pit of my stomach when I wasn't around him but I was also sort of glad that my head was clear enough to focus on other things.

"Bella! How are you this morning?" Angela said happily as I entered the nurses' station.

"Pretty good." I replied my mind pushing mu uncertainties away and slipping back to my dream, a smile starting to curl my lips slightly.

"Excellent. Have you just got in?" She was flipping between folders, her eyes flicking between me and the papers.

"Yup. And I'm early too, so for once Lauren can't get on my case." My smile fully formed at that and Angela laughed at me.

"Well, you'd hope not!" She giggled. "Anyways, there's loads of rumours flying all over the place. And security's being tightened as we speak because some reporter tried to sneak in. Everyone's talking about it but if you've only just got here then you probably don't know."

"Know what?" I asked my smile fading as a sinking feeling started in my stomach.

"There's a patient here, who's a relation to some big businessman and everyone's trying to fawn over him. Especially since he's pretty good-looking too, or so the gossip mongers say and you know how they're never wrong." She rolled her eyes at that and I chuckled weakly.

"Yeah they do seem to know everything." I added whilst my thoughts swirled. Just how well-known was Edward's family?

"Anyways you've got a light day today. Lauren said something about a training thing you've got to do so you're patients have all been switched around. You've only got two this morning and the rest of the afternoon is training. But you're going to be busy tomorrow."

I groaned at that but thanked Angela and went to get my personalised timetable, nearly every fibre of my being praying that Edward was one of the two patients I'd see today. Letting out a big sigh of relief at seeing his name as my second patient I almost didn't realise my first. Seeing that name however, made me groan again. Today was going to be one of those up-and-down days, I could just tell.

An hour later and I was walking quickly to the nurses' station trying hard to hold in my shudders of distaste. Michael was one of my worst patients, with grabby hands and an excuse for everything. He could probably commit murder and talk his way out of it. But at least I wouldn't be seeing him for another few days and I couldn't wait to see my next patient.

Edward.

Just thinking his name spread a smile on my face and that definitely started warning bells. I'd never been so into a guy before and this could get rapidly out of control. I had to be careful, with both my physical conduct and my mental. Daydreaming about him was not a good thing. Neither was night dreaming but I had less control over that.

Trying to fight back my smile I grabbed his chart and headed for his room, mentally going over what I had planned for today. I wanted to test out his legs muscle ability as even though it was his spine that was causing his paralysis, if the operation had worked then his legs would have to be prepared. If the muscles weren't developed enough then the whole thing could have been for nothing. Seeing as he was operated on then they must have passed all the pre-operation conditions. But there was a lot of difference between tests run in hospitals by machines to when the legs were actually used for walking. I also needed to test the muscle strength, which although sounded similar to the development was an entirely different thing, and another potential problem.

Muscle development was when the muscles had grown to their full potential; muscle strength was the capacity that the muscle could be used to in any given situation. It was possible to have the correct muscle development needed but not to have enough muscle strength. Tests on muscle development had improved greatly in the last couple of years and were a lot more reliable than they used to be. However muscle strength was still decided on a case-by-case basis, as there were too many variables to consider when trying to measure it.

Reaching Edward's door I took what must have been my fiftieth deep breath of the day and entered on my exhale, hoping somehow that this would calm me down. The grin I had been repressing from earlier sprung onto my face in full force as his eyes immediately locked on mine.

"Good morning Bella." He crooned softly as I shut the door and something inside of me melted.

"And to you Edward." I replied somehow returning my speech patterns to the nineteenth century. "How's your day been so far?" I asked quickly, hoping to cover up my awkward greeting.

He was grinning as I approached the bed, clutching his folder with both hands to keep them safe from doing something I'd regret but most likely enjoy.

"It just got a whole lot better."

I blushed like crazy but fought to keep myself otherwise composed. "Have you done your morning exercises?"

"Yes, at eight-thirty like every morning."

"Good. Any problems?"

"A little stiffness."

My eyes shot to his and I knew immediately that eh was holding something back. "Edward..."

"And some cramping." He confessed, ducking his head with his words before looking back up at me. "Just in my upper thighs though and it was only for a few minutes, then it passed."

"And this has happened just this morning right?" I asked as I placed his file down on his bedside table.

"Just this morning." He confirmed.

"Okay, well that might be due to some muscle spasms, a nervous feedback from the procedure or it could just be everyday normal cramp but to make sure I'd better check your responses."

"So it might not mean the operation was a bust?" He asked and his voice was tinged with something although I couldn't quite discern what.

"It'd be way too early to make that conclusion Edward." I said gently as I tugged at his sheet, pulling it away from one leg. "As bad as it sounds but we won't know for sure if the operation was a success or not for probably two months or so. The procedure you underwent needs the body to heal around it for it to have worked properly and that doesn't happen overnight. It is also possible for you to lose complete sensation and function of your legs for a period of time and then to regain total ability in them. It was a very tough-and-go procedure you had, still in its trial stages as I recall."

"I know," he sighed, looking back up to the ceiling as my hands began to gently rub circles into his thigh. "It's just I've been with so many doctors and so many procedures were that was automatically a bad thing..."

"I know." I said soothingly. "But that's not necessarily so this time so just focus on that, ok?"

"Ok Bella." He shut his eyes and leaned back into his pillows as I began to press harder into his leg.

"Now tell me if you feel any discomfort or pain." I commanded.

"Should I tell you if it feels good too?"

I swallowed and told my hands not shake as I continued, ignoring his insinuation.

We stayed in silence for the next few minutes, Edward with his eyes closed and me testing the different areas of muscle in his thigh, changing the patterns and pressure as I went. As I started to move up his thigh I noticed Edward tensing up slightly and I frowned.

"Are you in pain?" I asked concerned.

"Nope." His voice was strained as he answered and he didn't open his eyes to look at me.

"Some discomfort then?" I pressed. "You don't look at all comfortable."

"It'll pass."

"Edward," I said sternly, my hands hovering over the top of his thigh, near his hipbone. "You need to tell me if something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong with my legs Bella."

"Then what is it?" I asked consumed and leant towards him, my hands brushing his thigh and something else causing Edward to jerk and me to jump backwards. "Oh god Edward, I'm sorry! I-"

"It's not your fault," Edward said quickly in a strained voice, opening his eyes to look at me. They were a lot darker than they usually were and I only just noticed that his breathing was slightly off. I'd been so caught up n my work and my thoughts of how to console Edward about his worries that I hadn't notice his body's change. "I'm sorry I couldn't control myself. I just-" He took a deep breath but continued, looking straight into my eyes. "It was just your hands on me and then I thought of your hands on other parts of me and then I just couldn't stop thinking about it and I'm sorry because it's totally inappropriate and-"

"It's alright," I murmured, moving back towards him as my insides flooded with warmth at his confession whilst my head reprimanded me about forgetting about this. "Some male patients have this reaction. It's perfectly normal."

"No, it's not." He retorted, looking at his legs and not meeting my eyes. "I should be stronger, more in control. It's unsuitable and degrading to you and the situation and-"

"Edward," I whispered interrupting his self-discriminatory tirade. I cupped his cheek with my hand and his eyes flew open, the burning green meeting my brown. "It's okay."

"You just make me feel so much," He whispered back. "And that's crazy because we hardly know each other but it's just there and I can't seem to do anything about it."

"I know," I replied, my own worries from all of this morning coming back to me. "But we can work on the getting to know each other." I tried and Edward's crooked grin answered me.

"Oh I plan on getting to know you very well Bella," he whispered seductively, his gaze smouldering. "I just wanted to do it the right way," he added nervously. "Which this certainly isn't."

"Nothing about this is the right way." I said honestly. "Apart from it feels right."

Edward reached up and wrapped his hand around mine, entwining our fingers together. I sighed and then pulled my hand from his, going back to work, but starting at the lower end of his thigh. He smiled sheepishly at me and I smiled back, trying to concentrate on my work and not the thoughts that Edward wanted my hands on him, which had been delayed due to my embarrassment of the situation.

"So what's your favourite colour?" He asked suddenly.

Cocking an eyebrow at him I answered. "Brown, why?"

"Getting to know you." He said simply before smirking. "Why's brown your favourite colour?"

--

Any feedback would be great. I hope you liked.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking on Air

Summary: Bella Swan, a physiotherapist, has helped many people take their first steps... but not whilst taking some of her own. AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Me is just borrowing.

AN: Thank you to all the lovely reviewers but special thanks to angstsmoker whose review gave me the kick up the *ahem* I needed to get this updated.

--

"Stop it."

"I was just stretching..."

"No you weren't."

"Now that's not nice, to call your patient a liar."

I rolled my eyes and tried to get back to my work. For a few minutes there was silence between us and I managed to finish my massage of his left leg before moving around the bed and starting on his right. I rearranged the sheets, making sure he was covered and comfortable on his left side and uncovered on his right. I was just about to start again when I felt the sheet shift and something brush my waist.

"Edward." I sighed, stepping out of his reach. "I'm working."

"You're always working, take a break." He smiled at me suggestively and my cheeks flushed.

It had been three weeks since I'd met Edward and felt that instant connection. I'd seen him every day of that time, even managing to sneak in on my days off and spend a little time with him. Due to my schedule sometimes we'd only be together for an hour but as long as I got to see him then it was okay.

Whenever we were alone we'd spend the sessions talking about ourselves and just generally getting to know each other. I'd told Edward all about my life so far and when and why I'd decided to become a physiotherapist. I answered is questions as well, which varied from the normal (what was my favourite subject at school and was I like my mother since I talked about her so much) to the slightly strange (what toppings would I use to make my perfect ice cream sundae). I'm sure people might ask that, just not after asking what team my dad supported at football.

I wasn't the only one sharing though, so was Edward, and sometimes it felt like we were just two ordinary people attracted to each other and getting to know one another. But then something would always remind me that what I was doing could lose me my job and that Edward was a paralysed patient under my care who was also the son of a highly influential family. But we didn't dwell on that; it was an unspoken agreement between us.

Edward spoke lovingly of his mother and reservedly about his father. He didn't have any other family but had grown up with another well-off family nearby and was very close to their children, whom he considered siblings. He was expected to take over the family business one day although he wasn't very keen on it at all. Instead of living off his father's money he'd made his own way in the world and already had quite a reputation for being an excellent composer. He'd also recorder an album of classical music and was a brilliant pianist. I'd discovered most of that on my own actually, as he was far too modest to say how good he was. Instead, after he'd mentioned it, I'd gone home and researched him and found out myself.

I loved listening to him talk about music, his whole posture would relax and his face would light up, his eyes sparkling with energy. Although to be completely honest I could listen to him talk about anything, his voice was just so captivating.

The connection between us felt even stronger now and sometimes, for split seconds, it had started to scare me. I shouldn't feel this comfortable with, this drawn to, a man that a month beforehand I didn't even know existed. The word permanent had started popping up in his medical reports, alluding to the nerve regeneration that the surgery was supposed to encourage, but I hadn't been able to stop instant thoughts of this thing between Edward and me being permanent; of it being for the rest of my life.

And those were very scary thoughts.

"Bella?"

I turned to face Edward, realising that I'd been massaging the same area of his leg as I did and I knew he knew I was distracted. I was always very thorough with my work and hardly every lapsed or made mistakes. Even when we'd spent sessions flirting like crazy and making very suggestive comments (or at least he had) I hadn't lost my concentration.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern etched deep into his face.

"Nothing." I shrugged and attempted to smile it away but of course he knew better.

"Yes there is."

I turned away, about to say something to placate him when his hand shot out and grabbed my arm, pulling me roughly round to face him.

"And don't run away from me."

"Edward I wasn't-"

"Yes you were, you turned away and were hiding and you were about to make something up. In that pretty head of yours you were running away. About to make light of it whatever it is." His eyes burned into mine. "I don't want you lying to me Bella, about anything."

I sighed and looked down, unable to meet his gaze. From day one Edward had said he didn't want me to run from him and I knew he meant it in the literal sense as much as the physical. He hated it whenever I closed myself off from him, although those times had been very few and far between. It was something that I found slightly disturbing when one night I'd stayed up too long and drank too much wine; that Edward would want us to be so honest to each other about something that we had to be totally dishonest about. It wasn't until the next morning that, amidst a small hangover, I realised that it was for my benefit. I was the one with the most at stake here. Edward was trying to give me as much of himself as possible but I was the one truly taking the risk. He was trying to pay it back by being completely honest with me, and wanting it in return.

"I was just thinking." I said lamely, knowing it wouldn't be enough for him and that it shouldn't have to be but not being able to think of anything else.

"About anything in particular?" He asked softly, his hand running down from my arm to entwine our fingers; a habit of his that I absolutely loved.

I shook my head. "You won't want to hear about it." I answered simply, trying to be as honest with him as possible.

"Oh."

Yeah, that pretty much summed it up and as I looked at his face and the emotions that flashed across it before it became a mask I hated (and not for the first time) that things were the way they were.

"I'm sorry. I just got thinking and then I was thinking it and I know we agreed not to and that I shouldn't but I was just thinking and-" I babbled until his hand squeezing mine stopped me.

Fixing me with an intense stare he spoke quietly but assuredly. "Don't apologize. You're right to worry about this and I should too but I just get so caught up in seeing you and how it feels to be around you that I focus on that instead. It's incredibly selfish of me."

"No Edward I-"

"You're risking your career for me Bella." He said intensely and his eyes burned with passion. "Your job that you've worked so hard for and that you love. I'm not giving up anything for you, instead causing you to give up your peace of mind and all because I don't have the patience or selflessness to wait until I'm out of here and then come find you."

"Edward, you didn't force me into this and what we feel," I began before his words settled into my mind and I stopped with a frown. "Then come find me? What?"

He smiled sheepishly and his eyes flicked downwards for a second before meeting mine. "I wouldn't have just let you go Bella," He said earnestly. "Not after what I felt for you; what I feel for you. It's too strong for me to just walk away."

I stared down at him in part shock because although his admission surprised me it was such an Edward thing for him to do that another part of me wasn't at all surprised. I was also overwhelmed that he felt that strongly about me, even though it was what we'd both been hinting at.

"Bella, I know its useless telling you not to worry but you have to know that if this gets too much, that if you don't want to risk this then just say the word and it'll stop. We'll be just an ordinary patient and physiotherapist."

I opened my mouth to tell him not to talk like that but he continued before I could speak.

"The second I get out of here you'll have to be prepared for an onslaught of cards and flowers though." He added, the ghost of a grin on his face.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand not knowing how to put into words what I wanted to say. He thought he was so selfish, putting me under this pressure when I was just as self-interested about him. And I knew him well enough by now to know that he let his thoughts fester and that if he was telling me this then it was something he truly believed.

"I've only got me to offer you." He whispered. "And I so want it to be enough but-"

"It's more than enough." I interrupted him and then slowly lifted my free hand to his face, brushing my fingers across his cheek.

He started immediately and his eyes widening slightly before darkening. I never touched Edward anywhere except his legs and hands, another unspoken agreement between us; that we'd leave all the physical stuff out of this relationship until we had all the emotional and mental stuff sorted. Or at least, as sorted as those things can be.

His skin was slightly stubbly under my touch, creating a lovely almost-there friction as I stroked him. He closed his eyes momentarily and leant into my touch and we both just let the moment envelop us. I knew I shouldn't be giving in like this but his words had touched me deeply and I wanted to reassure him, to reassure us both, that what we were doing was for a good reason, a right reason, as strongly as we felt. It also didn't help that I'd wanted to touch him, to get closer to him. Every morning after I woke up I would just lay in bed and imagine what it would be like to be with Edward, just be with him without any of the complications.

It was both a wonderful dream and an aching torture.

"Bella..." He sighed and his other hand reached out and gently placed itself at my waist slowly, giving me enough time to stop him if I wanted. I didn't and he rested it there, the warmth from his hand seeping through my clothes and reaching my skin.

This was the way it was going to be between us and somehow I knew it would've been this way even if we'd met outside of the hospital and under different circumstances. Edward was going to make all the moves but I was the one who would decide whether they stayed or not. Each time he'd proposition something he'd give me enough time to stop it or back away. It was always going to be my choice.

Gently he increased the pressure on my waist until it made me step forward. It wasn't forced, I could have easily stayed where I was or backed away, but I didn't want to. I knew what was going to happen next and I wanted it to happen so instead of waiting for Edward's moves, I went with him.

"I'm very selfish too." I whispered as I leant down towards him.

A quick grin flashed across his face and then my eyes drifted shut as our mouths got within an inch of each others. My hand cupped his cheek gently as he raised his head to meet mine and then our lips were touching.

It was fleeting at first, just our lips pressing together for a second, but then he pressed his mouth harder against mine and we were really kissing. Warmth shot through my entire body as our mouths moved together, pressing and sliding against each other as we tried to get closer. I snatched quick breaths against his lips as we moved, unwilling to let this kiss end just because of a need for oxygen. He seemed just as reluctant, his fingers digging into my hip as he pulled me closer, our mouths working quickly against each others as the kiss intensified.

A clatter from outside made me jerk backwards but no-one came in the room so I just stood there, us both panting and staring at each other. I gently removed my hand from his face and he slowly did the same with his hand at my waist. But our other hands remained locked together as we stared at each, longing in our eyes.

I had a feeling that this was going to define us; that we'd give one element up whilst hanging desperately onto the other. And I hoped it would be enough to get us through this, together and undiscovered.

--

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
